That Day
by Archangel Aryan
Summary: Episode 23 inspired. Eren is thrown back into that dark tunnel as Annie transforms and wakes up in a world that he does not recognize. There are similarities, like Mikasa being, well Mikasa. But there are major differences that Eren just cant seem to cope with, namely his non-titan-killing life. Can he ever get back to HIS World? [AnnieXEren] [MikasaXEren]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my awesome Shingeki no Kyojin fans! Archangel Aryan here, with my second story ever. I love the anime and was inspired by Annie's transformation, mainly her laugh and Rape face. After all, you can't spell Slaughter without Laughter ****J**** Any who, this is an Eren centric fic and is a High School AU. I saw Eren being shipped with literally ALL the characters, so I thought "Fuck it". Main Pairings will be AnnieXEren and MikasaXEren, but I'm sure… there will be more **

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Shingeki no Kyojin or the anime itself 

**Chapter One : That Day**

Eren's eyes shot open, his pupils trying to adjust to the light that shone through the window to his left. 'Light?' he thought. The last thing he remembered was an inhumane smile, a thunderous crack and then, darkness… His other senses were starting to reboot, as he could hear the distorted drone of a classroom. A bright classroom, that was alive with movement. Familiar faces flashed past his line of sight, as he tried to sit up. He felt as if his muscles had never been used before. With the voices becoming clearer and the unmistakable scent of a classroom chalkboard burying itself in the walls of his nostrils, it was clear to him that this was not where he belonged. He tried to speak, but given that his body was nearly frozen in a reclining position, it was immensely difficult to do so. That's when the familiar face of Mikasa came into view.

As always, her face always betrayed her emotions. "Eren, what's wrong." He didn't respond. "Eren, you're scaring me… Are you hurt?" She asked, growing physically worried, her expression still stoic. Upon noticing this, Jean and Reiner approached Eren and tried to help him out. Jean mostly wanted a bit of appreciation from Mikasa, but still, Eren was one of his best friends. All of a sudden, the majority of the class was around Eren, who was still silent and remained as still as a brick. Sasha went on about potatoes being the cure to Eren's 'ailment', which Connie had taken seriously.

Berthold, whom Eren had just noticed, got up and strode towards the back of the class… to return with Annie. That's when something inside Eren snapped. Overcoming all inhibitors that his brain had placed on his body, he lunged at her, fists first.

"You Bitch! Die!" was all that could come out of Eren's moth as he contemplated shifting into his titan form right then and there. She dodged his initial attack but was unprepared for the next one. Caught in his vice grip, their eyes locked. As his grip on her throat tightened, she started to tear up and looked at him confused and… scared? Annie Leonhardt was scared of him? After what she had done…? Her- _scared_?.

Eren's emotions flowed like a raging river. He looked around to see all his comrades frozen with shock. Eren realized that this was not like 'That Day'. Annie was not trying to kill or even kidnap him for that matter. As his arm recoiled from her now red throat, he felt his surge of energy dying down. And darkness took him again. The last thing he remembered was the sight of Annie over him apologizing… wait, why would… she…-apologize? 

* * *

Eren's eye snapped open. He took in his surroundings realized that he was no longer in a classroom, but in an infirmary. He tried to lift his arms to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, but felt them to be heavier than usual. In fact, he couldn't move them at all. Looking to his left, he saw a familiar mop of black hair, Mikasa- without a doubt. "I don't know what I expected." He mused. Looking to see what or, who had pinned his right arm down- Eren visibly paled. With her head on his stomach and her arms entwined around his, Annie slept soundly, only to stir at the sharp breath of a now shocked Eren.

"Eren, are you alright?" Annie asked with genuine concern. Eren had noticed that she no longer bore a cold demeanor towards him and answered "I should ask you the same." He looked down at Mikasa and sucked his pride in. Playing with her Red Scarf, he looked back up at Annie, took in a deep breath and spoke "Annie… from the deepest, darkest part of my heart, I am truly sorry. I don't know what pushed me to do that to you… but…but" tears began to cascade "I really hate you and I-"

At this, Annie recoiled and looked at the boy on the bed in disbelief. "No… N-no that can't be. I, you- _us_. We said-. One more chance? I thought-" She tried to speak but the incoherent sentences that left her trembling lips was all the information that Eren needed. At the word "us" he felt his stomach constrict and twist. She placed her hands over her moth as the hot salty tears started to fall.

"Annie, let me explain… I'm not the Eren you-" She didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence as she bolted out of the infirmary, leaving a trail of tears. Her sobs could be heard from down the passage and this attracted the attention of the other classes, especially Eren's home-room; 2-A.

Eren was still struggling to take in the possibility of him being in a romantic relationship with Annie Leonhardt when the mop of black hair finally spoke. "Finally, she's gone. I wondered who would wait with you longer" she said, her head still buried in Eren's side. Eren was taken aback a bit by her statement. His eyebrows knit together as he tried to say something. The problem was, should he defend the girl he'd just confessed his hate to, or encourage the girl whom was the only family he had left, be it in this world or the next.

"Mikasa," he blurted out "What are you doing here? Where are the titans? Are we even safe here…? Last I remember, being thrown a black tunnel-…" Eren searched her face for any form of recognition to what he just said. It took her a minute to finally speak up "Eren, what are you talking about. Are you delusional?" as she raised a palm to his forehead as to emphasize her worry. On a normal day, being called delusional would have sent him over the edge but taken aback by her answer, he swatted her hand away and threw himself off the infirmary bed. Landing with a thud, Eren decided to look for Annie and try to figure out what was going on, Annie was smart, albeit an enemy. He couldn't ask Mikasa. She was _too_ smart… and knowing her, she would find some way to capitalize on the '_situation'. _He could see it all happening before his eyes. As he ran down the hallway to where he thought Annie would be, a picture had already formed in his mind. If only Mikasa knew about his predicament.

_"Mikasa! I- I'm not from this world! I've been trying to tell you so that you can help me in this world. I have no memory or recollection of the events in this world but, I'm ready to start a new life."  
"Really, Eren?! No memories at all?"  
"Really"  
"Really really?"  
"Yes, Mikasa. Nothing… So, in this world do we get along?"  
"Eren, you proposed to me last night, so take responsibility already."_

"Argh!" Eren screamed as he increased his speed and headed for the stairs. He was not blind and had noticed Mikasa's 'Brother Complex' since his second year of training in the 104th Trainee's Squad. He never wanted to give her the wrong impression; however he had to admit that he did enjoy the attention. Besides, they weren't even biologically relate-. "Ah Shit! What crap am I thinking about?" he scolded himself. I must find Annie. Eren had noticed that his right hand had bite marks, and that's when it hit him… This was _his_ body. That meant that he could still transform and that he was in perfect physical condition from all his past training. Picking up an inhumane speed up the third flight of stairs, he burst through the door and on to the roof to face her.

Annie looked up at him with red eyes and spoke in broken sentences "E-Eren, what are you- Why are you up here…?" Eren, now a lot calmer and composed spoke with confidence while trying to keep his true emotions in check "Annie… what I said, I didn't mean any of it. You're one of the smartest people I know and… and the only one I can trust at this moment in time" Annie's eyes widened at this as Eren continued "I don't know how to explain this to you but, I promise I will. Please don't resent me for that" Annie's expression turned a tone darker as she suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. Obviously he would notice the heavy blush plastered across her cheeks. And it was only a few seconds before she could respond, laughing like a maniac. To Eren, that was the same laugh he heard _That Day_. Eren visibly paled as Annie began to approach him and purred "I could _never_ resent you, _a-na-ta~_." She got closer "-and you _have_ to trust me, Eren. After all, I love you. If you hate me-" she snaked her arms around his waist "-then… I'll have to _make_ you love me" she finally whispered as she locked her lips against his.

Eren was utterly frozen in shock and before his impulse to push her away kicked in, he thought for a second as their toungs danced with each other 'If I push her away now, I'll never get the unbiased answers I want'

Finally breaking away, Annie came up gasping for air and smiling like an idiot "Eren, when are we going-"  
"Annie-" Eren stopped her "Can you do me a favor?" Annie gave him a twisted smile and spoke "Huh? A favor? Who's the bitch and how should I kill her?"

"No, no! I want," Eren looked out into the distance and spotted what he was looking for "You see that park," he said pointing to a not-so-far-away park, swings and all. Annie nodded as she played with the hem of Eren's shirt seductively. "Good. At eight o'clock on the dot, meet me there. There's something I need to show you."

"Anything, _anata_" purred Annie, as she strolled to the stairwell seductively. "Well eight it is. _Ja ne, anata____._"

Eren felt a sense of relief wash over his body as he looked out to the horizon. At least something went as planned today...

**So, that's that. I hope you've enjoyed it. I'll be updating soon, so stay tuned (Sorry if the Japanese is a bit confusing.)  
My OTP is usually ErenxMikasa, but Annie's Rape face… wow.  
Read and Review **


	2. Chapter Two - Rebecca's Well

**A/N: Hey all you people! Here's an update for you real quick! But don't get too used to it. In order to grasp an understanding of cannon and how to write this story, I will need guidance and will have to watch Shingeki no Kyojin every Saturday to see if I'm on the right track. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me three hours to type.**

**A big shout-out to 'neterlan' for a wonderful and helpful review. Please enjoy**

Disclaimer : This piece of literature is a work of fiction to which I own nothing of. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. 

**Chapter Two- Rebecca's Well**

_It's not your fault, Annie… It's not your fault. I'm here…Your Eren is here._

"That's right… my Eren" whispered Annie as she played with the strings of her hoodie. How had it come to this? How had she, a world-class martial artist and lone wolf, become so dependent on a boy. A mere boy, who's sister was more of a mother than a sibling. "Not unless mothers want to marry their children" she mused. In the past, she had always looked out for herself and had never taken the slightest interest in what others had thought of her. But now, with Eren by her side, she felt… powerful. And when people become powerful, they will stop at nothing to keep it… all to themselves.

Looking out into the horizon, she contemplated what her dearest wanted to show her. 'Maybe he was just being naughty' she smirked. But something was off. This was not _her_ Eren. He didn't hold her like he used too and his voice sounded like a child about to be spanked. Now that, she wouldn't mind at all. And so she concluded that no matter what was wrong with Eren, she would still want him. As long as she could stare into those sea green eyes, she was contempt.

There was one hitch when it came to the dynamics of Eren – Mikasa. "Wow, how desperate can you get" she spat, as memories of the 'Oriental Princess', which Annie ever so fondly called her, filled her with rage. "The day will come when I get to hurt you back, _Princess_. If not today, then tomorrow. If not in this world, then – the next."

Eren tensed as he slid open the classroom door of room 2-A, and as expected, the faces of his comrades greeted him with shame and disbelief. The class was silent as he entered. Hearing footsteps behind him, he held open the door open for Annie, whom with a devilish wink pecked him on the cheek. At this gesture of reconciliation, the entire class let out a sigh of relief in unison. All, that is – except for Mikasa of course, who just narrowed her eyes at the blond. Noticing this, Annie smirked and sauntered to the back relishing in her small, but meaningful victory.

Eren contemplated changing seats as his was next to Mikasa and directly opposite Annie, who was busy eyeing him from behind. "_Fuck_" he whispered to himself, making sure nobody else could hear. Pulling back his chair, Mikasa leaned into his bubble of personal space with a determined and questioning look as he sat down, making him visibly uncomfortable. Knowing what was about to come, he silently prayed. Then, it came.

"Eren-" _"Shit"_  
"what-" _"Please God, no…"_  
"did-" _"Oh shit…oh shitohshitohshitohshit"  
_"you-" _"Fuck-" _ _  
_"do -" _there is no God…"_

A loud ringing sound cut Mikasa off as the whole class looked up to the clock on the wall, reading '14:30'_  
_At this, Sasha fisted the air and screamed "Home time!" to which Eren grabbed what he thought passed for a school bag in this world and fled. Reaching the school door, his eyebrows knit together as he studied his right wrist in thought.

'Damn, that was too close. But wait, if it's home time… then' Eren tensed and inhaled deeply as Mikasa stood beside him, a small smile apparent "Where's home?" Mikasa was confused at his question but shook it off as nothing. Gesturing Eren to follow her with a silent nodd, she took the lead.

'_So, we live together huh? Why am I not surprised? I must have saver her from something in this world too. But maybe, just maybe… there's a family in this world. Mum would probably be waiting for me at home, with a pot on the stove… and Dad would be busy with, well- whatever he does in this world. If there is any chance of saving my family from the fate I know is true, I must take it. Even if that means transforming to help them.'_

Passing the houses in the afternoon light made for a wonderful romantic scene. Mikasa was at her highest '_I-love-you-Eren'_ mode. The scene was set and the situation perfect. After all, today's events had shown her if not one truth about Eren; that not all was as well as it seemed with Annie. 'Good.' She thought. Taking in the sight of her brother made her blush intensely however, she did noticed Eren to be very distracted, as if he was studying the route home. _'Why can't he concentrate on me like that…'_

Unknowingly catching Mikasa's attention, Eren continued to make mental notes on his journey. Assimilating to this strange world was harder than he had thought. First off, there were no titans, that, he could live with. Second, this world seemed neat and well kept with roads and houses which resembled and even rivaled the upper classes in his world. Thirdly and this struck him as the most odd, was the sight of these motorized automatic mobile vehicles. The roar of their –what he assumed to be- 'engines' were starting to give him a headache. Noticing Reiner behind the wheel of one of them, with Berthold in the passenger seat, he waved to them. Noticing Eren, Reiner pressed something which made a loud and fairly annoying sound. Accepting this as a sigh of acknowledgement Eren continued walking… right past Mikasa who had stopped in front of a double story house.

Mikasa laughed an uncharacteristic laugh and pulled him by the scruff of his collar "This way, Eren."  
"I know, I know. Now let go of me already, Mikasa!" Eren struggled as he experienced his 'new' foster sister's strength- not that the Mikasa he _knew_ was any weaker.

Stumbling past the door, Eren looked around expectantly as if for someone to call out to him. He waited. Mikasa looked at him in anticipation, sensing the tension in his muscles. Eren couldn't give away that he had no idea of this place, let alone, who inhabited it. Hearing nothing, his head dropped as he unconsciously called out "I'm home." He expected no replay, and there was none. Nobody. Nothing. That was something he had gotten used to over the years; emptiness.

_"Welcome back, Eren…-"_ Eren's eyes shot open as he looked up, he saw in a beige and yellow dress, an angel - his mother Carla. A look of shock mixed with a tinge of sadness was strewn across his face. As the tears began to fall, Eren dropped his school bag and ran toward his mother. Embracing her in a hug, five years overdue – he let it all out. All the tears and pent up emotion. All that he had used to harden his soul, he let it all out. The very hands with which he held her were now trembling as he sobbed "Mom…mom…_mom~._"

This reaction did not go unnoticed as Mikasa placed a mournful hand on Eren's shoulder as if to show a confused apathy of some sort. Carla gently brushed Eren's hair and asked in a gentle voice, soft as butter "Eren, what's wrong? You seem like you haven't seen me in ages…" Eren couldn't deny that this reaction was appropriate to him yet unorthodox to his mother, let alone Mikasa. He sucked in his snot and softly spoke "I just had a dream, that I watched you die… and that I was too weak to stop your killer…"  
"Eren, I-" Carla's sentence was interrupted with a knock on the door. Mikasa opened it to reveal Hannes, clad in a police uniform. "Ah, I thought I had almost beaten the kids' home this time, Carla. Ah, no matter. A parcel from your husband arrived today and I thought I should drop it off. The note on the back says he's coming back within the week." Eren tensed "Dad's coming back?" Carla smiled and re-assured him "Yes, your father says the Medical conference went well and says he'll get you two something from America." gesturing to Mikasa and Eren.

"Now, get changed you two" Carla instructed "it's almost time to leave." Eren, halfway up the stairs looked at his mother confused "Leave? Where exactly?" to which Carla replied grimly "To Mikasa's parent's Memorial Service… it's been five years today. I understand what you did was to protect Mikasa and am glad that you did what you did, Eren. You have no need to feel guilty about today" Eren looked down and thought 'Nothing's changed. Mikasa and I still share a bond through the blood we spilt, together. No wonder she's still so attached to me. Still, even though it's selfish to think like this; I'd have it no other way. I'll always be hardwired to protect her. In this world and the next."

Eren made his way into his room and took in the unfamiliar sights and smells. He looked through his draws to find clues of his life. Nothing but study notes, junk and 'Manga' – whatever that was. Giving up, he looked in what he deemed to be his 'private draw'. It contained a few arbitrary items like a device that creates a flame 'that could help' he thought, a really explicit magazine; which made him blush like an idiot, a box of what he assumed to be rolled up tobacco and a photo frame. Turning the frame over, his eyes widened as he suddenly jerked away and fell on his bed. The frame, having fallen from his hands, met with a soft landing on his carpet floor. The photo inside detailed a swab looking Eren in a black suit and tie. That was not the shocking part. The lady, in a matching black dress beside him, smiling sweetly was none other than Annie Leonhardt. Naturally, Mikasa was glaring at them in the background and above their heads was a banned that said 'Rose High – Prom 2011'. Was this for real?! Him and Annie were really a couple. Looking on his wall, he found a suitable calendar and matched the date he saw in class to the date shown on his wall. 'What? It's 2013!? I've been dating that bitch for two years now?'

Upon thoughts of Annie entering his mind, he realized that Mikasa's parent's memorial service would his chances of explaining himself to Annie. Not that he minded. He still needed to find a way home, so he deduced that he had plenty of time. Besides, a few weeks with his mother and father couldn't hurt, could it? Deciding to contact Annie, he made his way to the only person whom he didn't want to alert. Knocking on Mikasa's door, he was greeted by a half naked girl, no no – _lady._ "Ah! Mikasa! You could have of said-" Eren was cut off by the sheer strength of Mikasa pulling him into her room. Conserving his vision to the corner, he spoke up "Mikasa, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Eren, you seemed like you wanted to talk. Matters concerning you… cannot wait" she said with a small blush. Eren let out a small sigh "-but still. I guess I've seen a lot more in one day" referring to that magazine he found in his draw. Hopefully she would never find that. Mikasa registered what he had just said and was quick to ask "More, Eren? Did you and Annie have more than just a conversation? If so-" her hands reached for the straps of her bra "-I can top that." Upon seeing what she was about to do, Eren quickly stopped himself from being mentally scarred and reassured her that nothing happened _'Well, nothing much' _he thought. "Speaking of Annie, is there any way I could get through to her? I need to tell her something." Mikasa's eyes narrowed at him"Sure Eren, use your _cellphone_" Eren paled…'the fuck was a _cellphone"_

Mikasa took out a rectangular device from her bra and flipped it open. Upon seeing the origin of this device, Eren blushed a shade of red never seen before. After tapping into the lover half of the phone, she pressed it against the side of Eren's head. Eren couldn't believe what had just happened. But a sound emanating from this device had distracted him. It was a low pitched ringing sound followed by the familiar cold tone of Annie's voice. A tone he knew too well "Ackerman, what do you want?" asked a very annoyed Annie. Caught off-guard, it took a second for Eren to realize that this was a live, distanced conversation.

"Annie- It's me Eren" to which Annie's demeanor immediately changed.  
"Oh! _An-na-ta~!_ How're you doing! I can't wait to see you later!-"  
"Annie," Eren cut her off "tonight's not a good night. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow… till then- bye"  
He cut the call. Mikasa looked at him angrily and asked "What was supposed to happen tonight, Eren?"  
To which upon exiting her room, Eren replied "Nothing"

Eren made his way to his room and decided a smoke was needed. Things had gone from bad to worse…

** A/N: Yeah, so this was a bit of an emotional chapter for me to write, regarding Eren's mom and whatnot. I called this chapter Rebecca's Well as in reference to the story from the book Genesis. I'm not Christian, but I like the comparison I made. Hope you spotted it too **

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter Three - Trials

**A/N: To all my glorious readers, My sincerest apologies for making you wait for this chapter. The Final Exams of my schooling career are about to start, so next chapter will be in a month. I got a bit carried away with the MIkasaXEren Fluff. To those readers who liked that little 'Eren's Imagination' View Point, here's it's glorious return! Sorry about the lack of description of Mikasa's parents. Not much was Revealed about them in the anime or manga**

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. I just like it… very much. (Does the Fangirl) 

* * *

**Chapter Three - Trials**

The light of the afternoon sun draped the graveyard with an uncanny hue of orange, ripping away the very essence of remorse which hung on the air. Eren, caught off guard by the peace and tranquility of this new world, trailed slowly behind his mother and Mikasa, allowing them to lead the way. The rows of tombstones seemed to never end and as Eren eyes passed over the familiar words 'Ackerman', he immediately stopped and turned to face their grave.

Carla's pensive expression made it seem as if she was staring right at them. Turning to her parent's grave, Mikasa's defensive visage dropped as she fell to her knees followed by Eren. He clapped his hands together and bowed, while Mikasa could only look on in wonder at the man he had become. Taken aback by his sincerity, she smiled and followed in suit.

Plagued by memories of what Eren had deemed to be the worst day, let alone weirdest, in his entire life he had to admit that the similarities –no matter how tragic- between worlds had kept him sane. There was that one slight change of details where his arch enemy had turned into his (a bit overly attached) girlfriend. 'Fuck it' he thought 'If she's at least half as strong as the Annie I know, then I've got nothing to worry about'. He kept on thinking about that look on her face right before she had transformed… 'Wow…'

But wait… If she was at least half as strong as "_Annie-Annie", _then if things didn't go the way she wanted them to, Eren would be totally screwed. Exiting the grave site, a vision had formed in Eren's mind as he stepped into his mother's car… 'What if I said 'no' to something _couples_ normally do… would she be pissed off?'

_"Annie, this isn't the time to 'make out' or whatever" hissed Eren as Annie draped herself over his body  
"Aw- Eren! Just play along, anata~" squealed Annie as she straddled his waist violently.  
Eren tensed as Annie's hands gripped his and held them against the bed, tightly.  
"Annie, wha-" She had __**that**__ look in her eyes  
"Eren, do you know what time it is? ~"  
"N-no…and I don't want to-"  
"It's RAPE time!"_

"…-ren. Eren!" Mikasa's voice tore him away from his sleep. Carlahad stopped in front of their house and had already made for the door when Mikasa took Eren's hand and said "T-thank you. I don't think I would have made it without you there, Eren." She looked down as she inhaled the scent of his red scarf. Her hair fell softly against her cheeks and the sheer beauty of the sunset caught him off-guard. All of this hit him at once. Eren saw that she, despite everything, was really hurting underneath. "Don't worry Mikasa. I'll never leave your side." As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted saying them. Well, no one could blame him, right? After all… wasn't that the right thing to say to someone whom you committed murder with?

Mikasa looked up to him with very uncharacteristic puppy-dog eyes and smiled as she embraced his left arm. Knowing better than to shrug her off, he just blushed and walked in, with an annoyed expression plastered across his face.

Now than he had sent Mikasa up to her room to get changed, Eren figured that he should catch up on some well deserved rest. Deciding to spend more time with his mother, he sat in the kitchen and watched her as she prepared dinner. He hadn't seen her in five years and wasn't planning on letting anything happen to her. Observing each move she made, Eren began assimilating himself to this new world. Apparently, an actual education took precedent over training as a soldier. 'Great', he thought. That was all he was good at…fighting. Reclining back in his chair, Eren began engaging his mother in conversations which would strengthen his knowledge of this world. 'This', he thought 'is going to take a while.'

* * *

After the first 'real' home cooked meal he had had in five years, Eren somehow managed to stop eating and restrain himself. Thanking his mother for the meal, he immediately made for his room when Carla's soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "Eren, aren't you forgetting something?"  
'Crap' he thought and unconsciously reached for the dishes to put them away. That's how it was when he was younger. Mum and Mikasa would cook. He would help clean up and dad…well, dad would just read the newspaper. Observing Eren's strange behavior, Mikasa and Carla exchanged bemused looks. Well Mikasa merely stared at her mother and Carla finally spoke "Eren, I meant put the car in the garage." Chuckling, she tossed him the keys and made for the kitchen with Mikasa.

'Oh no- how the fuck do I get this shit done…'

Eren, silently praying, made his way outside- only to be greeted by a pair of sky bright eyes. '_Annie.'  
_"Hey, my darling~ I was about to surprise you!" she said with a pout. Noticing the keys in his hand she crossed her arms and stared at him intently. "Ah! Parking the car again, babe?" to which Eren could only nod. 'Wait a second' he thought…maybe he could benefit from this chance encounter. 'C'mon! Think Eren, Think!' Suddenly, it hit him… Feigning a limp, he wobbled over and pecked her on the cheek and waited

'3'  
'2'  
'1'

"Eren! What's wrong! Did you get hurt?! Who did this to you?" rambled Annie as she held his shoulders as if he was going to pass out then and there.  
_'Jackpot' _he thought.  
"Ah- this? This is nothing, babe" Eren waved her off coyly, "I just sprained my ankle today." Annie looked at him worriedly and asked "How, baby?"  
'Shit' he thought. If he didn't come up with a good enough excuse, then his goose would be cooked for sure. NOTHING was worse than a suspicious psycho-girlfriend. An overly attached sister was enough already. "N-nothing. I just tripped on a grave and twisted it" he blurted.  
Annie looked down for a second. Eren couldn't really make out her facial expression and hoped he didn't say anything off.

"Well then, anata. Let me park the car in the garage for you and I'll meet you inside, okay?" Eren simply nodded and wobbled inside. Carla looked at him confused and asked "What happe-" but the sound of their car stopped her. "Eren, if you're here… then who's driving my car?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. Reaching for the steel ladle on the counter, Carla made her way over to Eren, whom was now backing up into a corner.

"Mum, it's-"  
"Ah! Mrs. Jaeger. How nice to see you again, squeaked Annie. Her voice had broken through the dark aura which was emanating from Carla, immediately snapping her out of her reverie.

"It's just you Annie," she sighed "If only Eren had told me sooner…" glancing slyly at Eren.

The two women started to converse animatedly, as if they had known each other since birth. Eren saw his chance to escape and took it. Creeping up the flight of stairs, he had almost made it into his room safely when Mikasa gripped his shirt and flung him into her room. 'Twice in one day? Am I really such a little bitch in this world?' he thought as he got up groggily. "What the fuck are you doing, Mikasa!" With a stoic look she attempted to slap him. Eren just barely managed to avoid her wrath.

"Eren, why is Annie here?" growled Mikasa. Eren shrugged and said "I don't know, but shit happens- so deal with it Mikasa" Her eyes widened as she Eren leave her room angrily. Despite the fact that he hated Annie, Eren had to have an ally in this world. Stopping in his tracks at the sound of a sob, he turned around to find Mikasa kneeling on the floor. 'Not fair, Mikasa' he thought as he made his way over to her. Leaning down, he engulfed her in a hug and whispered "I'm sorry Mikasa, I didn't mean that. I know you two don't get along and I'll try to make her visit as short as possible, okay"

Mikasa looked up at him and smiled a small smile as she got up.  
"Now, let's get this done" said Eren with determination in his voice. Making his way to his room, he noticed someone already inside. As he opened the door, Annie leaped onto him and giggled "Found me!"

* * *

Annie had noticed Eren sneaking his way up the stairs and decided to round things up with her future mother-in-law. Thanking Carla for her hospitality, Annie made her way into Eren's room and sat on his bed. She noticed his school shirt next to her and picked it up gently. Bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled deeply. Oh, how she loved his scent. Wiping a bit of drool of her lips, she frowned and silently thought about the day's events.

"He didn't trip on a grave… I was there. Why would he lie to me, so blatantly?" Annie's expression darkened as she thought about what Eren had told her. Hiding behind the trees that surrounded the graveyard had given her the perfect view of Eren. She disliked how close his sister had become with him.

"When we're married, that will all have to stop… I need to take her out of the pic-" The door opened and all of a sudden, her demeanor changed in an instant. Upon seeing Eren, she leaped at him and squeaked "Found me!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed that little Annie-Madness moment**

**Please Read and Review **


End file.
